


mornings with you

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clouds hung low in the sky, dark grey and threatening rain. It was a day made for staying in bed – for sleeping in and drinking coffee in pyjamas in the afternoon, which was exactly what Alec intended to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontletyourheartdistractyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/gifts).



> This is part two of five for the Alec multi-ship meme that [overlyattachedkootra](http://overlyattachedkootra.tumblr.com/) asked for forever ago.

The clouds hung low in the sky, dark grey and threatening rain. It was a day made for staying in bed – for sleeping in and drinking coffee in pyjamas in the afternoon, which was exactly what Alec intended to do. It was a Saturday, which meant that Alec didn’t have to go to school and (surprisingly) didn’t have to go to work. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled the covers over his head and rolled towards the center. When he didn’t bump against someone else, he searched the other side with his hand, feeling disappointed when he found that, aside from him, the bed was empty. 

Grumbling under his breath, Alec pushed himself up and out of bed. He could hear soft music drifting down the hall from the kitchen and the scent of fresh coffee tickled his nose. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the wooden frame with his arms folded in front of his chest. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched Simon, completely unaware that Alec was there, dancing and singing quietly as he attempted to make pancakes. 

They’d been together for a little over two years and Alec still wasn’t sure how it happened, what had changed his mind. He hadn’t been able to stand Simon at first – and, when they met, both of them had been harbouring “secret” crushes on their childhood best friends – but eventually the things that Alec couldn’t stand became kind of endearing. Alec had first noticed the changes in Simon when Clary started dating Jace – both he and Simon were acting jealous and moody – but when Clary started dating Izzy, too, Simon couldn’t take it anymore. In a bizarre moment of desperation, Simon had asked Alec if he wanted to go for a drink. Little did he know that going out for drinks would lead to a drunken hook-up that turned into so much more. 

“Morning,” Alec said from his perch in the doorframe, startling Simon out of his haze. He took a few steps forwards so he could lean against the counter beside Simon. 

“Morning,” Simon replied, an easy grin on his face as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Alec’s lips. “Was I too loud?” 

Alec shook his head. “No, I didn’t even hear you. What kind of pancakes are you making?” he asked, peering into the bowl of batter. Simon never made plain pancakes – usually they were blueberry or chocolate chip, but sometimes he tried something new, like the apple cinnamon ones he’d made the week before. 

“Chocolate chip,” Simon answered as the coffeemaker beeped to let them know that the coffee had finished brewing. Before Simon could say anything, Alec had grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured coffee into them. 

“You know,” Alec started, placing the full mugs on the counter and moving to stand behind Simon. He brushed his fingertips against Simon’s bare arms and bent his head down to place a gentle kiss on Simon’s shoulder. “Today is the perfect day to spend in bed,” he murmured quietly into Simon’s ear before dropping another kiss onto Simon’s shoulder, smirking against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

“I know,” Simon replied, trying to stay focused on not burning the pancakes, “but we have that thing tonight and we promised Jace, Clary, and Izzy that we’d visit the a little bit before.” 

“What thing?” Alec asked, momentarily blanking on any plans they may have had. 

“Helen and Aline’s engagement party. According to Izzy it’s going to be the ‘social event of the season,’” Alec was about to protest but before he could, Simon added, “and your parents are forcing you to go.” 

“Oh, fine,” Alec replied, trying not to think about the engagement ring that he was hiding in his sock drawer. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t spend the _morning_ in bed.” 

“True,” Simon grinned as he removed the final pancake from the frying pan. He turned off the oven before twisting to give Alec another kiss. “Grab a plate, let’s go,” he said, picking up one of the mugs and a plate, knowing that Alec would follow his lead. 

Alec could hardly pay attention to the TV show that they were watching while they ate – the thought of the engagement ring was burning a hole in his mind. Part of him wanted to do it right now – it wasn’t like they’d never talked about it and moments like these were always Alec’s favourite – but he had already enlisted Izzy and Clary’s help with planning something extravagant for the following Friday. 

“What?” Simon asked, pulling Alec from his reverie and he realized that he’d been staring at Simon for the past minute and a half. 

“Nothing,” Alec answered. “I just… I love you.” 

Another grin washed over Simon’s face, “I know.” Alec rolled his eyes but he felt a smile cross his face as he leaned towards each other for a tender kiss. He still wasn’t sure what had changed his mind about Simon, but he was glad that he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
